When love is blindest
by OPG
Summary: Raven yells at BB for being the way he is Beastboy then tells Raven about a dark secret from his past that makes him act the way he does.Love soon springs its ugly head up but trouble also come with it will they make it work.R&R BB&Rae songfics included.
1. Chapter 1 Downward Spiral

**Chapter 1 Downward Spiral**

Raven now waking up from a good night sleep let out a yawn. _Wait,_ she thought after yawning. "_There's something I'm suppose to remmeber." _She spent a couple of momments trying to think what it was but had no luck in figuring out what it was. _It will come to me eventually_ she thought _and if it doesn't no big deal, it must not have been very important if I forgot it_ she reasoned. Reassured she put on her robe and made her way to the living room.

Meanwhile Beastboy had also just woke up but unlike Raven he remmbered why today was so special. "Awww,"he said taking a deep breath,"Today is gonna be a great day I can feel, call it my animal instincts"' he giggled at his own joke. He took a quick look in the mirror making sure to fix is horrible bed hair. After his hair was to his liking he left his room and sneaked his way to where he was hiding his cake. He spent most of last night trying make it he had to strat over a couple of times because he had licked the spoon clean of the cake batter and with out realizing it until it was over he ate all the batter in the bowl too. He apparently hadn't learned his lesson the first time because he ended up repeating it on his second try to make the cake ,but on the third and finally attempt he was able to restrain himself just enough to stick it into the oven for it to bake. _All that hard work is going to pay off today _thought Beastboy. Grabing his cake he went into the living room where all the other titans were.

* * *

Starfire was rolling around on the floor playing with silkie. Cyborg and Robin eyes were fixed on the TV screen as they played their video game. Raven was reading a book silently in the corner of the room as she floated in mid air_._ Nobody notice Beastboy walking in carrying his cake. "Hey, who wants some special cake I made?"asked Beastboy to the titans. All the titans except for Raven looked up at their friend who was struggling to hold up the massive cake he had.

"Let me help you with that friend," said Starfire. She took the cake from him and set it ont he table.

"Thanks Star," said Beastboy.

"You are welcomed Beastboy," said Starfire.

"You want a piece of it Star?" said Beastboy.

"No thank you I believe I am the full of food from breakfeast," she repiled. Cyborg paused his game to go check out the cake. He Took his finger and slid it across the cake to get the iceing off. He sniffed his finger and then ate the iceing off it.

"Ewwww gross what kind of iceing is this!?" shouted Cyborg.

"Tofu iceing its dairy free, you think you'd learn by now that I don't eat anything that comes from an animal," said Beastboy.

"You finally did it Beastboy, you found away to make cake the most delious food in the whole world gross!" sobbed Cyborg.

"Come one Cyborg it can't be that bad,"said Robin. Robin took a bite off the cake and had to force himself to keep it down.

"Well,"said Cyborg crossing his arms and taping his foot.

"Sorry Beastboy its that bad"said Robin_._

_Whatever they just have bad taste. Besides Ravens opinon is the one that really counts _thought Beastboy.

Beastboy then took a a piece of cake over to Raven."Here Ravne try a piece,"said Beastboy. Raven just ignored him continuing to read her book. Beastboy never beginning the one to give up shoved the cake between Raven and her book. Raven began to get annoyed as she pushed it away.

"I don't want any!" answered Raven.

"Come on try it your love it I promise," Beastboy said. Once againshoving the cake in Ravens face.

"Can't you take a hint Beastboy, I said I don't want any!"shouted Raven as she pushed the cake away a second time.

"But Raven,"winned Beastboy putting the cake for a third time between Raven and her book.

"No!"shouted Raven as she slapped his hand causing him to drop the cake in her open book. Raven now full of anger used her powers to take the the rest of the cake off the kicthen table and threw it directly at Beastboy. Knocking him down and covering him with the cake he had work so hard to make the night before. "Seriously Beastboy what is you problem. All you ever do is annoy everybody and piss everyone off! Why are you like this, why are you so oblivious to everyone elses feelings?!" angerliy shouted Raven.

Beastboy raising up from the floor struggling to hold back the tears in his eyes said bitterly "You're the one who's oblivious to others feelings!" Then he turned around an stomped out of the room. Raven grabed her cake stained book and left the room just as angery. The other titans just stood speechless as their friends relationship took a downward spiral. Robin finally broke the intense silence.

"We need to go talk to them and help them work out their differences,"ordered Robin."If we don't act soon there friendship could be lost completely,"warned Robin.

"Yes, it is are duty to help our friends through anything,"agreed Starfire.

"Well y'all can go have fun with that I ain't about to mess with either of them,"said Cyborg

"Why not?"asked Robin.

"Hello, did you not just see what happened I've never seen those to more mad and I don't feel like getting eaten by a T-Rex or sent to another dimention. So if you need for any other reason besides this I'll be in the T-shop where it's safe."answered Cyborg.

"Fine be that way Cyborg. Starfire you go talk to Raven and I'll find Beastboy we'll see if we can't male these two get along again,"ordered Robin. Starfire left to find Raven, Robin went to find Beastboy , and Cyborg went off to the T-shop.

* * *

Okay here is the first Chapter of my first Fanfic please review. No flames unless you think I really deserve it hope to have the next Chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Here for you

Thank you for all the positive reviews and advice you all have given me. Now I give you Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

** Chapter 2:Here for you**

Robin made a be line straight to Beastboys room. His door was opened so Robin just walked right in without hesitation. "Beastboy are you in here?" asked Robin. When there was no answer Robin searched the whole room but couldn't find a trace that he had been in there. "Hmmm, where could he be if not his room," said Robin. "Oh wait I know,"Robin annouced while slapping himself on his forehead. "His has to be in the bathroom cleaning himself off of the cake Raven got on him!" said Robin. But when Robin looked there Beastboy wasn't there either. Robin strated to worry now."Where could he be, did he turn himself into some kind of a bug to avoid being found" said Robin. "I've got to stop talking to myself, it's getting creepy," he annouced. He began paceing up and down the hallway thinking off places he would be at, then he looked out the window to see Beastboy outside by the shore skipping rocks. "There he is!" Robin declared as he ran out to where Beastboy was.

When Robin walked up Beastboy didn't even glance up at him he just continued to hang his head down and skip rocks across the water. "What do you want?" asked Beastboy in a some what sad but annoyed voice.

"I want to talk to you about what happened early between you and Raven,"answered Robin.

"What about it, I did something stupid and I got pelted with my cake for it,"repiled Beastboy with a sigh.

"You didn't deserve what happened to you, dropping the cake on her book was an accident,"explained Robin.

"Thats not what I was talking about,"said Beastboy"I was talking about me trying to have a happy birthday, thats what was stupid."

"Its your birthday?"asked Robin "Why didn't you tell us we would have threw you a awesome party and made sure you had a happy birthday."

"I did tell someone,"said Beastboy as his skipped a stone across the water.

"Who'd you tell?"asked Robin.

"Raven,"repiled Beastboy in the sadest voice he'd ever heard Beastboy ever make.

"Well, um maybe she just forgot,"Robin said "When did you tell her?"

"Yesterday,"Beastboy said as he tryed his best not to cry in front of Robin.

_What a bitch!_ thought Robin.(Sorry Raven lovers)

"She probably was just ignoring me when I told her or maybe she just didn't care!"said Beastboy "I don't blame her. Who would want to listen to me? She was right all I ever do is annoy every one and piss everybody off!" Beastboy said as he just threw his stone into the water and watched it sink. Robin walked over to Beastboy and placed his hand on to his shoulder.

"Beastboy you don't annoy and piss everybody off, you just do those things to Raven.

_Oh thats just great the only person who doesn't like me is the girl that I'm in love with. Thanks Robin for the help. God your just making me feel worse._

_"_Thats the thing Robin why do I only do that to Raven,"said Beastboy.

"It just the why you acted Raven just not the girl who likes it when people are as silly as you," answered Robin "Its just the way you are don't be ashamed of it. You are who you are."encoureged Robin.

"But why I am I like this so immature and retared? Its not like I want to be!"declared Beastboy. Robin not knowing what to make off what he just heard stood there with a bewildered look on his face. Beastboy seeing Robins confusen tryed to explain "I use to not be like this. I use to act just like a normal person until...." Beastboy stopped himself. "Thats it!"shouted Beastboy. As he rose up and began to walk away.

"Wait Beastboy! Whats it? Where are you going?"cried Robin as he grabbed Beastboys arm.

"I no why I acted this way. I'm going to talk to Raven." answered pulled away from the grisp Robin had on him and he continued to walk back to the tower.

"Stop, Beastboy I don't think thats such I good idea!"shouted Robin. Beastboy then realized it probably wasn't but was still not discouraged he made his way back into the tower.

_Stupid little brat! _thought Raven as she tried to clean the mess of cake out of her ancient book._ What part of no does his tiny little brain not understand. I should have threw a chair at him instead _plotted Raven. There was a loud knock on the."Hello, Raven may I come in?"asked Starfire politly. If it was anybody else but Starfire Raven would have yelled at them to leave her alone or threaten them with sending them to another dimention but since it was Starfire Raven let her in.

"Hello, Raven the reason I am here is to disscuse the fight you and Beastboy just had,"explained Starfire.

"What about it the little twit _got_ cake all over my book so I got cake all over him,"said Raven almost with a cocky voice.

"Yes I'm aware that your books are of the most importants to you, but don't you feel as though you could have handled it better,"said Starfire "After all I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"I had already told him I didn't want any but he just kept on pushing it in my face."said Raven "You told him you didn't want any and he stopped on the first try, but no not with me he always is like that with me his just never stops when it involves me!" Raven said angrily."His always been like that he always trys to make me happy and can't get a hint ,its just so fricken annoying!" shouted Raven.

"I find Beastboys actions towards you to be very sweet,"said Starfire with a smile.

"You've got to be joking,"repiled Raven in disbelief.

"No I am being serious. I have live on earth for many years now and I've never seen someone try so hard to make another person happy as Beastboy trys with you,"explained Starfire "Not even on my home planet of Tameran could you find someone so determined to feel another with joy like he does to you," This shocked Raven _It makes sense what Starfire is saying from a thrid person point of view it would appear that he has just been very sweet to me but I'm in first person and to me his just been annoying _thought Raven._ I've got to make Starfire understand my point of viem._

_"_I guess he might be kinda sweet but you should know better then any body that my powers are controlled by my emotions if he actually could make me happy it would be dangerous." explained Raven "When he trys to cheer me it basically like playing with fire!" Starfire didn't seem to buying this excuse.

"Do you only care about your emotions, what about Beastboys his feelings are just as dangerous to himself as yours are to you!"shouted Starfire."The horrible things you said to him after you hit him with his cake are some of the meanest words I've ever heard!" Starfire scolded."How could you say such mean words to your friend?" asked Starfire. _Oh God I've never seen Starfire this mad maybe I actually did overeact early._

_"_I don't know I couldn't control myself the words kind just came out," pleaded Raven.

"For someone who meditates hours a day to try to control her powers, surly you can control what you say to a young boy whose just trying to cheer you up!" argued Starfire. _Young boy. Oh my God its Beastboy birthday! If its his birthday then the cake I hit him with must have been his birthday cake!Oh Raven you've really done it this time! That makes it to birthdays that I've ruined that Beastboy has put together. _Raven felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she became guilt stricken. "Are you alright?" asked Starfire now sounding worried.

"No, Star do you no what today is it Beastboys birthday!"sobbed Raven.

"Wonderful news I must make haste in preparing him a traditional thurcknar,crown of meat, for him."said Starfire now with a happy tone. _What is with her mood swings _thought Raven.

"I'll aplogize to Beastboy the next time I see him okay Star,"said Raven.

"Even more wonderful news I will inform Robin of this progess,"said Starfire then she left the room to go find Robin. _I can't face Beastboy like this now I'll just meditate some to clear my head and when I apologize I'll just do it really fast an simple._ Feeling mor reasured with a plan Raven seattled down to meditate.

* * *

Robin and Starfire meet back up in the living room to see what progress they had made with their asigned titan. "So how's Raven?" asked Robin to Starfire

"I believe she is feeling most remorseful and she agreed to apologize to Beastboy next time she meets him,"said Starfire.

"Wish I could say the same thing about Beastboy I haven't seen him this upset since Tera,"said Robin.

"Oh,no!"cried Starfire"Does he have the heart thats is broken?"

"Maybe, I really don't know whats wrong with him I've never seen him act this way,"said Robin "Raven really struck a nerve with him, I don't know if I simple I'm sorry is going to be good enough," he added. Starfire look of concern grew after hearing this terrible news.

"How can we help?"asked Starfire

"I think the best thing we can do right now is to wait and see what said he was going to talk to Raven maybe they will work it out on their own,"Robin said.

"I hope they do,"commented Starfire.

* * *

Hours passed before Beastboy actually got the courage to go to Ravens room. He knew what he wanted to tell her but didn't know how'd she'd react to it or if she would even want to talk to him._Com on man you can do this, you can do this _he repeated in his mind as he stood in front of Ravnes door seemed to be growing bigger and bigger with ever second. Beastboy took a deep breaths and then finally knocked on her door. Raven was inside meditating she was so deep in trance that the knock at the door shocked her out of it and she fail to the floor.

"Ow,"Raven whimpered "Who is it?"she asked.

"It's me Beastboy I need to talk to you about what you said earlier,"he said.

"Yeah about that I'm sorry I ruined your birthday cake but you ruined my one of a kind book so lets judt call it even and still be friends," Raven said quickly and ashamed.

"No its not about that it about when you asked me why am I like this I've got an answer,"said Beastboy. Raven thought that he was either joking or was just trying to cheer her up by making her think that she was right about there being something wrong with Beastboy. So she was wasn't really interested in what he had to say.

"Ha,ha Beastboy very funny,"Raven said sarcastically "Its getting late so we'd better get some sleep," said Raven.

_What how can she think I'm joking I've never been more serious about anything more in my life. I've got to tell her she's the only one that would understand and the only one that could help me._Beastboy eyes started to glaze over with tears as he said "Raven I'm serious I need your help I've alway been there for you when you needed help!"cried Beastboy as he slid down to his knees and began to whip. _Is he being serious does he actually need my help but and even better question is since when has he ever help._

"Since when have you ever helped me?!"said Raven. _Oh my fucking God is she serious _thought Beastboy.

"Remember when you were trapped in nevermore who stayed and helped you," he said"Remember when Malchoir broke your heart I was the only one there to comfort you or what about the time the world was ending did I not give you my lucky penny, I don't you dare say that didn't help because I know you held on to it"Beastboy shouted with a voice mixed betweenanger and despair. Raven mind race as she thought of all the times he just mention. One icy tear fail from her blue eye on to her cheek then fail to the floor. _His so right his always been their for me I'm a blind monster not to have realized this_ Raven thought. While she was thinking Beastboy assumed that she wasn't going to talk to him so he rosed up turned and said "It figures the one time I need you your not there for me!" The door flew open and Raven quickly grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"I'm here for you, don't worry," said Raven she lead him into her room and sat him down on her bed and said "Okay Beastboy I'm all ears."

* * *

**Author note:** Here it is CH 2 hope you liked it reviews spoiler in the next CH Beastboys secrect is revealed so you don't want to miss it and sorry that this Ch so long it kinda just happened like that.

'

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 You can trust me

Hello, readers I'd like to apologize for the errors I made in the last CH I was typing in a hurry and didn't have time to read over it and I also forgot to do a spelling check. Sorry my bad won't happen again. I hope it didn't take you out of the story to badly. But enough about my mistakes heres Ch 3.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**Chapter 3: You can trust me**

A intense silence filled the room as Raven waited for Beastboy to tell her the reason why he acts like he does. Her blue eyes were locked on Beastboy's eyes. Her gaze was so focused that Beastboy felt that she was staring right into his soul. Beastboy knew exactly what he wanted to tell her but he didn't know exactly how to tell her it. With every passing second he grew more nervous and the knot in his throat grew larger. Beastboy finally opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. After this happened a concerned look came over Raven then she said,"Its okay Beastboy take your time, I'll wait until your ready to tell me whatever it is you want to say."

Ravens tone of voice was the most caring he had ever heard out of her so after hearing it he no longer felt nervous and the knot in his throat disappeared. Now reassured and comfortable Beastboy began to speak."Raven what I'm about to tell you is something I've never told anyone before,"he said "and you've got to promise me you won't tell anybody else not even the other titans!"

_What could he tell thats so terrible that he doesn't want the others to know?_ thought Raven. _But no matter how bad it is I owe it to him not to tell._"I promise I won't tell another soul,"said Raven to Beastboy."You can trust me,"she added as she placed her hand on top of Beastboys shoulder.

_Its okay I can tell her _thought Beastboy_ if anybody could understand its her. _Beastboy looked into Ravens eyes and began "Well when I was about five me and my parents lived in in Africa,my farther was a scientist doing research on evolution there,"he confessed. "Those were the days Raven when I didn't have a care in the world and when I was a perfectly normal child no green skin no powers no nothing!"he said.

"What happened to change that?"asked Raven curiously but still concerned.

"First thing that made me into what I am today is that I got some kind of deadly disease,"he answered. "At first my mother just thought it was a cold or some type of other none fatal sicknesses,"he continued. "That was until I was unable to move or do anything!"he said with disgust. Raven expression changed from a worried one to a shock one when she heard Beastboys resentment towards his mothers inability to tell the difference between a fatal and none fatal disease. Beastboy saw this and then reasoned out his resentment.

"I probably shouldn't blame her,"said Beastboy"she wasn't the doctor in the family that was my dad!"he said with simialr resentment. "But he was the one who found out what it was even if it he did wait until after his research was done to do it." Beastboy continued.

"Why was he not able to tell what it was for so long?"asked Raven.

"It wasn't because his work was more important then my life was to hi if thats what your thinking,"answered Beastboy now with his resentful tone gone. "It was because he never was around me long enought to be able to tell."he said. "He was always either out on hunting trips to collect DNA from animals or was in the lab studying the DNA samples,"he said "So when his work was done and he was able to spend time with me and my mom then he knew what was wrong with me."

"So then what did your parents do?"asked Raven.

"They paniced because the disease I had had no cure and because I had already had it for so long that I only had days to live!"said Beastboy fearfully remmbering the experience of dieing."My farther worked around the cloak to find a cure while my mother couldn't stop crying,"he said as his eyes began to glaze.

"How'd you survive?!" question a Raven as she tried to absorb the fact that Beastboy had came so close to death before.

"Well first my farther made this serum that he thought would cure me,"said Beastboy."but he didn't have time to test it so all it did was change my skin and hair green!"said Beastboy with disgust.

"Then how did you survive, what did they do?!"Raven said growing increasing concerned.

"When my farther found out that animals were immune to the disease he desperatly reversed evolution on me, changing me into a monkey!"explained Beastboy. "It worked and I was cured. I am the only person ever to have survived that damn disease!"said Beastboy."But the treatment my farther used on me had mutated my DNA allowing to change into any animal I want,"explained Beastboy.

"So thats how you got your green pigment and powers,"said a surprised Raven."I've just always thought you were born with them."

"No, I use to be normal but now I'm not like everyone else."he said.

_Is that it _thought Raven_is that all he wanted to tell me. I guess it does explain why he is ike he is but why wouldn't he want me to tell the others about that?_"So is that it?"asked Raven.

"No, I wish it was," said Beastboy as his ears began to hang. "Only a short time after I was cured a strong flood came and destroyed the villaged we lived in,"he said as his voice strated to crack. "Me and my parents took refuge on the roof of our hut."he said "I held tight to my parent as the flood carried us away!"his eyes once again began to glaze as talked. "When we saw that the flood was about to carry us off a cliff my farther told me to change into a bird to save myself!" Tears began to run down his cheeks as he flung himself over Raven. Raven embraced her crying friend and stroked his head to calm him down. As she did he said"I watched my parents die Raven!"he cried. "I could have save them Raven like they saved me!"he went on "I could have turned into something and stopped them from going over but I didn't think to I was to scared!"sobbed an ashamed Beastboy.

_Oh dear God _thought Raven _Beastboy blames himself for his parents death. All this time his been hiding this from everyone becauses his ashamed he didn't save them. What happened wasn't his fault I've got to make him understand that._ Raven lifted up Beastboys head from off her shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "Beastboy your parents death wasn't your fault,"she explained "there was nothing you could have done to save them!"she said.

"Yes I could have!"shouted Beastboy.

"No you couldn't have Beastboy you were only a child if you tried to save them you would have failed and died to.o"she told him"Why do you think your died told you to save yourself he wanted you to live." she said as she cupped her hands onto Beastboys cheeks. Beastboys ears began to lift up and his breathing began to slow. Seeing that she was getting threw to him she continued "Beastboy I know what it's like living in the shadow of a secret and constantly trying to hide the past."she said to Beastboy."You've got to stop dwelling on your past and and worrying about your dead family."she adviced. "You need to worry about the present and about your new family the titans,"Raven said.

_She is right what happened to my parents wasn't my fault I've got to stop thinking about it. Raven and the others are my family now and they're the ones would need to be cared about._thought Beastboy.

"Your right Raven it wasn't my fault and I should stop thinking it is,"he said wipping the tears from his eyes."I knew you'd understand."

"I do understand Beastboy how it feels to keep a secret and run from the past and I also know the great feeling when you stop running and accept it."Raven said.

"It feels like a burden has been lifted off of me!"exclaimed Beastboy now beginning to smile. _I never knew how much me and Beastboy have in common _thought Raven _we can actually relate to each other._

_"_So all the times you've had this funny guy attiude you've just been hiding your true pain?"asked Raven.

"It was sorry if you hated me for it!" replied Beastboy.

"I never hated you Beastboy you just annoyed me because I thought we were very different,"she said "but now I know just how much we're a like so I don't think your annoy me any longer."she reasoned with very small grin on her face. There were a few moments in which neither one of them said a word just stared at each other grinning.

Breaking the silence Beast boy got up and said ,"Well its pretty late I'd better go to bed."he started for the door.

"Wait!" yelled Raven as she flew one hand up as if it would stop him. The sudden loud outburst of Raven starteld Beastboy.

"What is it?" asked Beastboy. Raven just realizing that she had pretty much shouted at him calmed down to explained.

"I mean you just had a emotional breakthrew so I think it would be safer if you stay here with me."she explained. _Wow is she asking me to sleep here with her tonight _thought Beastboy _this is to good to be true._

"So you want me to sleep here, with you, in that bed?"questioned Beastboy.

"Yes, I just think it would best if you did ,and its a big bed we wouldn't even have to touch each other if thats what your worried about,"she answered.

_I don't understand why it would be safer if I stayed here but when will I ever get the chance to be with Raven like this._thought Beastboy "Okay I'll stay here,"he answered. He walked over to the bed and layed down and got under the covers. Raven moved to the other side off the bed to lay down. They were laying on opposite sides of the bed with their backs facing each others.

"Hey, Beastboy,"said Raven with her back still turned.

"Yeah,"said Beastboy.

"Happy Birthday,"wished Raven.

"Thank you for making it happy,"said Beastboy. A smile grew on Ravens face and a blush appeared on her cheeks. _It was a happy birthday _thought Beastboy_ I knew my instincts wouldn't let me down. _They then close their eye and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Aurthor Note: **There it is Beastboys secret and the first climax of the the next couple off chapters aren't gonna be as dramatic as the last ones but they will be romantic so read on. Review if you want. The next chapters coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 One can dream

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 4:One can dream**

The two titans who had fell asleep together the night before both dreamed of the other. Raven dreamed of all the times that Beastboy was there for her. When he stayed to help her inside nevermore, when he comforted her after Malchoir broke her heart, and when he gave her his lucky penny to hold onto while the world was ending. Although she normally dreamed of this event she never seemed to have dreamed about Beastboys role in them and how he was able to help her through all them. This was the first non-nightmare dream she had for as long as she could remember.

While Raven dreamed of the past Beastboy dreamed of the future or at least his desired future. In his dream him Raven got and started a family together. He dreamed of a son with his green skin and pointed ears with Ravens blue hair and blue eyes. He also dreamed of a daughter who had Raven's pale beautiful skin and had his green hair and green eyes. It was a perfect world for a perfect couple. So it was a shame that Beastboy had to awaken from it.

Beastboy eyes slowly opened from his deep sleep to find Ravens arm over his chest and her leg around his leg. He was laying on his back as he tried his best not to disturb her. _Am I still dreaming _thought Beastboy,_I can't be I just remembered waking up. _Beastboy studied the area trying to figure out how this had happened. He looked at where he was and realized that he hadn't moved from his side of the bed._ So if I didn't move any then it was Raven who caused us to be in this position. Did she just move on top of me in her sleep or did she fall asleep on me like this and I just not know it because I had already fell asleep _thought Beastboy.

Beastboy carefully turned his head to look at the face of sleeping Raven. Their faces were only inched away from each other, they were so close that he could feel Ravens warm breath blow on his face. _She' just as beautiful sleeping as she is awake _thought debated whether or not to try to slip out of Ravens sleeping embrace or to just lay back, relax and enjoy it._I think I'm gonna just lay here a little longer and enjoy this. I mean this will probably be the closest I'll ever get to be with Raven so why not take it for all it's worth _reasoned Beastboy. As he looked at the sleeping beauty he did the boldest and arguably the stupidest thing hi ever done. He leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek.

This caused Raven to begin to wake up. _Oh shit!_thought Beastboy _Why the hell did I do that?! _Beastboy quickly acted like he was asleep. _Oh please God don't let her figure out what I just did_prayed Beastboy. Raven eyes opened to see how she was placed on Beastboy. Surprisingly she didn't jerk away at th sight of herself basically spooning Beastboy instead she slowly arose using his body to push up on as she sat up.

Raven looked down at what she thought was a sleeping Beastboy with her hand still on his chest. Raven didn't have to try to figure out how they got like that she already knew how bad she moves around when she's asleep. _Must have flipped over on him in my sleep_ she thought. With every second that she stared at him the more she she realized how actually good looking he is._You know his really able to pull off the whole green look his got going on, not alot of guys could do that._

_Why does she keep staring at me does she know I'm awake _thought Beastboy_ I wish she would just do something else besides looking at me she's making me nervous. I'd better wake him up and get him out of here before the others see_ thought Raven _They might get the wrong impression if they see Beastboy living my room._

"Beastboy, Beastboy wake up,"said Raven shaking him. _Sweet I got away with it _thought Beastboy _now I just got to act like I'm just now waking up._

Beastboy opened his eyes and gave a loud yawn."Just five more minutes please,"said Beastboy.

"No I'm afraid you've got to leave,"said Raven. Then Raven suddenly realizing where her hand and leg was quickly jerked them off of him.

"Okay,okay I'm getting up,"he moaned. He rise himself up and got out of bed. He began to stretch himself while standing. He didn't notice how Raven seemed to have been ogling him as he stretched. "Well I guess I'll go ,"said Beastboy. He walked himself out of Ravens room smiling ear to ear knowing that he had just successfully stolen a kiss from Raven and got away with it.

_I never thought that I'd hate to see Beastboy leave _thought Raven _but for some reason I do._

Beastboy was now in the kitchen eating his breakfast of tofu bacon. As he ate he couldn't help but to think back to the night before all the things he got of his chest it was a good feeling knowing he had Raven to go to if he needed help with something. He also thought of the dream he had about the life he could have with Raven_. I remembering reading some where that dreams can predict the future_thought Beastboy _maybe this dream will become a reality _he hoped. Raven walked in and went to the frig to get out some tea she had made already and sat down across the table from him. Beastboy decided to speak up.

Beastboy placed his hand on top of hers and said "Thank you for last night what you did for me was the best birthday present I ever could get."

Raven then placed her other hand on top of Beastboys and said"It was least I could do after all the times you had helped me."

For a few moments they just looked into each others eyes hand on top of hand appreciating each other. Then Cyborg walked in on them causing this moment to come to a end.

"Well have y'all already kissed and made up from yesterday?"asked Cyborg.

"Yes we have,"answered Raven. Then Raven realizing what she just answered yes to tried to change her answer "I mean no, wait I mean yes,"stammered Raven as a small blush came over her face. Cyborg raised a eyebrow at the strange behavior of Raven."What I'm trying to say is yes we made up but know we didn't kiss,"she said_. That's what she thinks _thought Beastboy.

"Ok ok take it easy it's just a expression,"said Cyborg.

A embarrassed Raven began to leave the room. "If you need me I'll be in my room,"she called out as she left. Cyborg began to make himself some breakfast from last nights left overs. Beastboy wondered where the two love birds were so he asked Cyborg.

"Hey Cy where's Star and Robin?"asked Beastboy.

"On a date slash patroling the city,"answered Cyborg.

"Figures ever since Tokyo you can barely keep those to a part,"said Beastboy.

"Yeah I'm glad to see them so happily in love,"said Cyborg,"but it's kinda a shame that they waited so long to confess their love for each other they could have been doing what they're doing now a long time ago."

"Hey Cy,"said Beastboy "have you ever been in love before like them?"asked Beastboy.

"Yeah once it was to a girl who lived in 3000 B.C needless to say it didn't work out,"replied Cyborg.

"Long destant relationships never do,"joked Beastboy. Beastboy soon regreted saying that afraid that it might have upset Cyborg but he didn't seem to care.

"What's with you man,"said Cyborg"whats with all this love talk coming from you?"

_Should I tell him about how I feel about Raven,_thought Beastboy_ he is my best friend but I know he can't keep a secret._

"Well you gonna answer,"said Cyborg. _I got to tell him something. I got it I'll tell him about my dream but I won't tell him that I actually love her _thought Beastboy.

"It's just that I had this dream last night and me and Raven were kinda together,"said Beastboy.

"Hhahahahahahahha!"Cyborg busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" said a now annoyed Beastboy.

"You and Raven together that's what's funny,"laughed Cyborg.

"Hey, I won't laugh if I was you dream can predict the future you know!"shouted back a now pissed off Beastboy. Cyborgs now turned completely serious and looked as if Beastboy had just insulted him in some way.

"Beastboy, dreams mean nothing,"said Cyborg. Beastboy was surprise to this.

"Dreams can come true,"said Beastboy.

"You know what I dreamed last night?"asked Cyborg"I dreamed I was all human again!" Beastboy was speechless.

"Like I said dreams mean nothing, I'll never be human again and you and Raven will probably never be together,"said Cyborg.

_Maybe his right _thought Beastboy _Maybe dreams mean nothing and me and Raven will never be together just like Cyborg will never be human_.

Cyborg seeing how sad Beastboy looked said "One can dream, but remember they're only dreams."said Cyborg.

* * *

Meanwhile Raven was in her room meditating she normally didn't keep the door opened when she did but she left it opened just in case Beastboy wanted to see her. Her meditation was broken by the sound of foot steps and giggling. It was Starfire and Robin returning from their date. Raven watched as they walked right passed her opened door but Robin stopped an backed up so he was standing on the threshold of the hallway and Ravens room. Starfire then did the same thing and now was standing by her boyfriend Robin.

"How are things between you and Beastboy?"asked Robin.

"Things are great, actually things have never been better between me and him,"replied Raven.

"I knew things had to be great because early this morning I saw Beastboy coming out of your room with a large smile on his face,"said Starfire.

"Wait what was he doing in your room this early in the morning,"questioned Robin_. _

_Oh no_ _I knew if anyone saw him they'd asume the worse, that they think that me and Beastboy actually did something inapporite for friends to do._

_"_Him and I just discussed a few things together thats all, get your mind out of the gutters Robin!"ordered Raven. Robin looked a little frighten at her being so defensive although Robin would never admit that he was afraid of anything he was indeed afraid of Raven when she got upset.

"Robin's mind is not in the gutter it's in his head,"corrected Starfire.

"Maybe it was in the gutters,"said Robin "if things between you and Beastboy are good then that's all that matters." With that said Robin took Starfires hand and quickly departed. They passed by Beastboy while walking down the hall he was headed for his room. He was unable to reach it though because Raven stopped him as he passed by.

"Beastboy, come in for a second,"said Raven. He did as he was told and went into her darkened room.

"Yeah whats up?"asked Beastboy.

"It's just I kind of want to make it up to you about forgetting your birthday,"said Raven sincerely"So how about we go out for some pizza and maybe play frisbe or something in the park."

"It's ok you don't have to do that Raven,"answered Beastboy "You've already done enough for me."

"Come on it's my treat how often do I treat anyone,"said Raven. Beastboy thought about this and knew she was right she didn't do this type of thing that often.

"Good point,I'll go"said Beastboy"So it's a date!"

"What you just say?"asked Raven.

"Awww I said..... I already ate, so we don't have to go out for pizza,"Beastboy said saving himself.

"Oh, well then I guess we can still hangout at the park,"replied Raven.

"Sure as long as I'm with you I'll be fine."said Beastboy. Raven gave a half grin at this comment and Beastboy gave a full grin because she didn't slap him for saying it.

"Well I'm going to go get ready,"said Raven"See you in a little bit." Her door closed and he went to his room to get ready for what in his mind was their first date.

* * *

**Author Note:**Hope you like this chapter the beginning of their romance if you got reviews or advice don't be afraid to comment.


	5. Chapter 5 Is it a date?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 5:Is it a date?**

Beastboy now in his room began to celebrate what in his mind was a date with Raven. "Go Beastboy, go Beastboy, you da man, you da man,"he chanted as he did a celebratory dance to go with his chant. "You got a date with the girl of your dreams, literally!" he exclaimed "Stupid Cyborg, with his whole dreams mean nothing bull shit!"he said,"I sure showed him dreams can come true haha!" Beastboy laughed as he spun around and then jumped on his bed with his arms and legs all spraled out as he looked up at the celiling. He took a moment to catch his breath all this celebrating was hard on the little green guy. "Okay that's enough celebrating for now, I've got to conserve my energy for my date tonight,"he explained to himself. Beastboys stomach roared loudly. "God I'm starving I hope we get something to eat while we're out,"he said forgetting what he had told Raven early about haven already ate.

Meanwhile just down the hall Raven was also getting ready for her outing with her friend. Raven looked at her self in the mirror seeing if she could do anything to make her appearence better._ My hair looks plain as always_ she thought. _Well except for the fact that it's blue. _She took up her brush and began to stroke her hair with it. After a few stroke she figured her hair was good enough and she went over to her closet to see what she should were._ I'm must be a fashion victom, _she thought peering at all her clothes. _I only have one wardrobe the same pair leotard and cloak. There's like eleven pairs of the same thing in here _she thought. "Wait why am I getting so worked up over this I'm just goin out with Beastboy, it's not like I have to impress him or anything,"she reasoned. "It's like a date." She couldn't help but think back to the conferssion she had with Beastboy earlier. _I could have swore that he said"It's a date" but he told me he said he already ate _she thought,_ I probably just misheared him I haven't exactly been my best lately._ Satisfied with that answer she went on getting ready for her not a date with Beastboy.

* * *

The other titans were in the living room watching TV. It was some boring romance movie that Starfire was making them watch Cyborg could barely stay awake watching it he was actually about to fall asleep until Robin said ,"Hey Cyborg."

"Ssssh!"went Starfire putting up her index finger to her lip to silence Robin.

"But I was just," said Robin getting cut off by

"Ssssh!" went Starfire a second time. Robin realizing it was pointless to try to talk during the movie just sat their and kept his mouth shut. Robin turned to look at Cyborg who was now giving a whipping motion with his arm directed towards Robin. Showing that he was offically now whipped by Starfire. Robin just clenched his teeth realizing just how true it was. Then the romance movie went to commercials.

"Can I talk now Star?"asked Robin.

"Yes you may,"answered Starfire getting up,"I must go give something to Beastboy, do not change the channel or I will be most upset,"warned Starfire.

"We won't honey, bye,"said Robin as she left the room.

"Hahaha man you are totally whipped!"exclaimed Cyborg laughing.

"No I'm not!"shouted Robin.

"You need her permission to talk you can't get much whipped then that,"explained Cyborg still laughing.

"Anyways!"said Robin angrly changing the subject,"Has Beastboy talk to you about him and Raven yet?"he asked. "I talked to Raven and she said that everything was fine but I notice that she got really defensive, more then usal I mean."Robin went on.

"Actually yeah, I walked in one the to of them earlier they seemed fine to me,"Cyborg replied.

"Did Beastboy say anything about it?"asked Robin.

"Oh yeah, get this Beastboy told me that he had dreamed that him and Raven were together!"said Cyborg who once again laughed at the dream.

"Really? Oh man that's priceless,"laughed Robin.

"The funny thing is he believed it could come true hahaha!" said Cyborg who continued to laugh. Robin laughter also grew at this ridcules idea.

"I told him dreams mean nothing,"said Cyborg.

"Especailly when they're wet dreams,"added Robin.

Both the titans fell over in their fit of laughter. They were having such a good time mocking Beastboys dreams that they didn't notice Raven walking in.

"What's so funny?"question Raven.

"Should we tell?"asked Cyborg to Robin.

"Nah, lets not,"answered Robin.

Raven who hates being in the left in the dark about things refused to stop until they told her,"Now I'm not asking you any more I demand you tell me what you was just laughing about or else!" demanded and threaten Raven to the now nervous fellow titans.

"Awww it's a guy thing Raven you wouldn't understand it,"said Cyborg hoping this would stop her from urging on. Raven thinking that it must be some perverted joke didn't want to know anymore.

"Imature boys!"said Raven with disgust.

"Speaking of imature boys I wonder what's Beastboy's doing,"said Cyborg.

"His probably getting ready for when him and I go to the park later,"said Raven. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other thinking the same thing then turned to Raven.

At the same time in perfect harmony they asked "Is it a date?"

"No it's not a date I'm taking him out because I forgot about his birthday!"shouted Raven,"What did I tell you about your mind being in the gutters Robin?"

* * *

Beastboy who just got out of the shower hurried to put his clothes on when there was a knock at his door. He quickly pull up his pants thinking it was Raven he said "Come in the doors open," he left he was putting on his shirt hoping that Raven would get a glimse of his cut body. Unfortunly it wasn't Raven it was Starfire who saw him with out his shirt on.

"Oh hey Star," he said putting his shirt on in record time. Starfire stood there with her hands behind her back. It looked like she was holding something so Beastboy causally tried to look to see what it was but Starfire saw him doing this and blocked it from his sight._ What could it be? _thought a curious Beastboy.

"Beastboy I understand that it was your birthday yesterday,"said Starfire smiling.

"Yeah it was,"repiled Beastboy with a smile growing on his face. _Sweet she got me a present _he thought_ What could it be?_

"In celebration of the day of your birth I prepared for you the traditonal tamerainen Thrucknar a crown of meat,"she said showing him his gift.

"Did you say crown of meat?"asked Beastboy "Starfire you I'm a vegaterian I don't eat meat."he explained.

"You don't eat a Thrucknar silly you wear it,"she explained. Before Beastboy had time to respond Starfire put it on his head.

"Now you look like a handsome young man,"she said.

"Really?"said Beastboy running over to look at himself in the mirror.

"Yes how can anyone not be while wearing a Thrucknar,"she answered. After looking in the mirror he didn't agree with Starfire he thought it looked stupid so he took it off.

"Thanks Starfire but I've got to get going,"said Beastboy "I've got a date with Raven tonight,"proudly declared Beastboy.

"Oh most wonderful news,"she exclaimed "Are you and Raven like Robin and myself?"

"No not yet Star but don't worry we will be soon if I have anything to say about it,"he declared as he headed for the door.

"Good luck Beastboy!"said Starfire as they parted ways.

Now Raven and Beastboy meet up at the door. Beastboy gave a big smile at the sight of his date eagerly awaiting him. Raven couldn't help but give a small grin at seeing how happy her friend was to see her. "Are you all ready to go now?"asked Beastboy.

"As ready as I'll ever be,"replied Raven.

Beastboy held out his arm and said "May I walk you out the door?" Raven gave him the kind of look that says are you serious but he wasn't deterd he kept holding his arm out.

_I can't say no after all I'm doing this because I forgot his birthday_ thought Raven _I'm just going to have to endure it._ It took almost all her strenght to wrap her arm around his.

_Oh yeah Beastboy you da man_ thought Beastboy. Arm in arm they walk out of the tower and started their first date/not date.

* * *

**Author Note:** Oh yeah Ch 5 hope you liked it. Sorry if I disappointed any of you if you thought that this chapter would be about their date/not date. Sorry that's next Chapter until then any reviews or advice would be apprecaited


	6. Chapter 6 Setting in the shade

Hey everyone sorry it's taken me so long to update I've had what you call writers block, but I think it's over with now or maybe I was to lazy to write the world may never know. So hear I go chapter 6 enjoy.

********

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Setting in the shade**

Arm in arm the two titans walked out onto the shore of their island. _Okay Beastboy don't blow this whatever you do just don't mess this up _thought a nervous Beastboy.

"Alright get ready Beastboy,"said Raven,"I'll teleport us there." Beastboy clutched Raven's arm tightly as a mass of dark energy surrounded them and closed on them. Beastboy all ways hated it when Raven would teleport him even after all the times it happened to him he was still afraid of something going wrong. Like half his body not getting teleported along with the other half. This frightening images felled is mind as they teleported to the park in a matter of moments.

"Beastboy you can open your eyes now we're here,"said Raven,"you can let go of my arm too." Beastboy opened his eyes an looked around seeing the usual sights at the park. Then he looked down to see his hand with a firm grasp on Ravens arm.

"Oh sorry,"said Beastboy letting go of Ravens arm"So what do you want to do?"asked Beastboy. _Well I normally just set in the shade and either meditate or read _thought Raven _but I should try to do something that Beastboy likes to do._

"I was hoping you could tell me,"answered Raven. _Let see what should we do _thought Beastboy _What would Raven want to do? _He tried to answer that question but nothing came to mind. So that left Beastboy with no other opposition then to say this.

"I don't now it was your idea to come here,"repiled Beastboy "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know I usually am just setting in the shade while you and the others do stuff together,"answered Raven.

"Well then that's what we'll do,"declared Beastboy,"Come on!" exclaimed Beastboy running under a tree. _Wow this date is going to be alot easier to get through then I thought. Wait did I just here myself call it a date _thought Raven.

"Come on Raven there's a spot on the ground with your name on it,"called Beastboy while patting a spot on the ground next to him. Raven just ignored what just happened inside her mind and walked over and sat next to Beastboy.

"Are you sure you just want to set here I mean isn't there some kind of game you want to do?"asked Raven.

"No, I'm happy as long as I'm with you,"replied Beastboy.

"What did you just say?"questioned Raven. _Oh hell why'd I just say that! I'm blowing it I knew I would. Okay get a hang of yourself man and say some lie to get out of this _thought Beastboy.

"As said as long as I'm with you I'm happy,"replied Beastboy. _Damn it you killing me hear Beastboy _thought Beastboy.

"That what I thought you said,"said Raven with a confused looked. _His has got to be joking _thought Raven _Why would he say that, it was only last night that I ever actually tried to cheer him up that I can remember. _

_Okay I'm officially my own worst enemy _thought Beastboy_ the best thing to do now is to just go with it and hope that one day she might actually talk to me again. "_Yeah you make me happy Raven does that bother you?"

"No it just really surprised me,"said Raven turning her head away,"Why would anyone ever be happy around a person like me?" asked Raven not expecting to get a answer but she got one anyway.

"I guess I just see something amazing in you,"he answered,"I can sense it with my animal instincts they've never been wrong before." Raven turned her head back around and stared at best him. Beastboy gave a nervous smile and to his surprise Raven gave him her rare smile to.

"I'm glad somebody thinks that,"said Raven as her smile fades.

"What's that suppose to mean, you don't think others see it to?" questioned a worried Beastboy.

"Beastboy I don't even see what your seeing how could anyone else?"said Raven bitterly " just think about I'm half demon, the only thing in me is anger and evil."_ She thinks she's evil _thought Beastboy_ no way my future wife is going think that I've got to show her that she's not._

"You not evil a little force full at times but you're not evil,"explained Beastboy, "Would an evil person have comforted me the way you did last night?" added Beastboy "If you were evil you wouldn't have killed you farther and save the world?"

_He really believes in me _thought Raven_ he doesn't see anything wrong with me. _Suddenly she had a flashback to the time he called her creepy. _Or maybe his just lying to me to spar my feelings._

"Yeah right, you've even called me creepy before,"she said.

"You can't be serious creepy and evil are to very different things,"explained Beastboy who reaching for her hand to hold,"Besides you're not really creepy your just eccentric,"said Beastboy smiling and now holding Raven's hand ,"Think about it Raven you not evil just a little different, like me and the other titans.

Raven squeezed his hand tightly and said "Thank you Beastboy, that has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me_." If Beastboy believes that there's something amazing about me then I should believe it to_ thought Raven _His right it was stupid to think that I was evil. I forgot about how hopeful Beastboy can be. _

_This is great _thought _Beastboy I can save this date yet_. Beastboy stood up and raised Raven up with him. "I've got a place I want you to see,"said Beastboy.

Still holding his and Raven asked "Where's it at?"

"It's a secret, but trust me it's a lot more fun then this park,"stated Beastboy, "Come on I'll take you their." Beastboy holding Ravens hand began to led her in the direction of the secret place. But unknow to them was that as they ran by a patch of dead flowers there appeared a covering of dark energy over the dead flowers. The flowers quickly sprang back to life and bloomed beautifully.

* * *

Back at Titans tower the others were settled down to eat some dinner that Cyborg had cooked up.

"So what are we having to night?"aske Robin to Cyborg.

"Tonight we are having chicken, chicken and even more chicken,"declared Cyborg.

"Good thing Beastboys not here he'd be going crazy at the sight of all this meat,"joked Robin.

"Yeah, but I wonder can't help but wonder..."said Cyborg.

"Wonder what?"asked Robin.

"Wonder how Beastboy was able to get her to go anywhere with him."said Cyborg.

"He guilt tripped because she forgot about his birthday,"explained Robin,"She was the only one he told." Starfire walked into the room with a huge smile.

_"_Why are you so happy?"asked Cyborg.

"Do you not know? Are friends Raven and Beastboy are dating,"exclaimed Starfire.

_"_No they ain't who told you that,"responded Cyborg.

"Beastboy, he told me that him and Raven where going out on a date,"replied Starfire. Cyborg shook his head.

"Well Raven told me and Robin that it wasn't a date so they can't be dating,"pointed out Cyborg.

"Hold on what if it is a date and Raven was just lying trying to hide it,"reasoned Robin."You know how secretive Raven can be."

"Are we talking about the same people here just yesterday they hated each other and now you're telling me they're on a date!"shouted a Cyborg.

"We've seen stranger things happen, I'm willing to bet that they it's really a date," declared Robin

"I'll take that bet,"said Cyborg throwing fifty dollars down,"you in or not?"

Robin pulled out a fifty from his belt and said "I'm in."

* * *

**Authors note: **Once again sorry it to so long to right. hoped you liked it. Reviews would be appreciated good or bad. Where is Beastboy taking Raven? Who will when the bet? All this questions will be answered until then Good night.


	7. Chapter 7 A Great Time

Hello readers wow it's been a while hasn't it. But here we go on with Chapter 6.

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 7:A Great Time:**

"For the hundredth time, where are we going Beastboy?" said a excited yet anxious Raven. Beastboy and Raven had been walking to Beastboy's secret place ,while still holding hand, for about 15 mintues. They had went all the way across town and were now nearing the city limits of Jump city. Beastboy turned around and gave Raven a kind of playful look.

"For the hundredth I want it to be a surprise,"answered Beastboy"besides it not that far now, don't worry" he continued. Raven's expression turned pouty at Beastboy refusal to tell here anything.

"Well can you give me a hint at least?"she asked,"I hate not knowing what's going to happen," she added_. _

"Alright Terra took me here once,"hinted Beastboy_. That helps alot _thought Raven _him and her went everywhere together_. Beastboy came to a quick stop nearly causing Raven to run into him. "Here it is Raven!" exclaimed Beastboy. Raven looked up to see a old, abandoned, and partially run down amusement park. She looked at the sign which had some letters and she was able to make out that it read Jump city amusement park.

"Are you sure we're allowed to be here Beastboy?" asked Raven.

"Nope, but all of the funniest places are normally off limits,"said Beastboy in a mischievous voice. "It will be fun Raven no one will know about it ,it will be our little secret,"explained Beastboy now grining_. Man his got a great smile _thought Raven.

"Fine let's go," said Raven, "how could I say no to that face."she added.

"You did just yesterday and threw a cake too,"pointed out Beastboy. Raven could feel the blood rush to her face from her embarrassment.

"Uhhhhh,"went an embarassed Raven.

**"**Raven is speechless now I've seen everything,"remarked Beastboy. Raven gave a fake laugh to try to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, what are we still doing out here let's go," said Raven walking into the amusement park. Beastboy followed her at first and then started to walk in another direction. Raven turned around to to find that he was no where to be found."Beastboy!"shouted Raven "Where are you?". Then all of a sudden the whole amusement park became lighted by hundreds of bright lights all around. Raven could hear music from a merry go round playing. Beastboy appeared walking out of a tent.

"And Beastboy said let there be light,"said Beastboy,"oh and rides too.I just had to flip a switch and whola." He walked over to Raven and said "So what do you want to ride first. The fairest wheel, merry go round, roller coaster, tunnel of lo..." he was able to stop himself before he said the word that would blow everything. _That was a close one I really need to watch what I say one wrong word and I can kiss good by to us being a couple _he thought.

_Which one should I choose _thought Raven _I'm pretty sure he likes the roller coaster so I'll go with that. _"How about the roller coaster,"suggested Raven.

"Awesome!"exclaimed Beastboy let's go. "Last one there is a rotten egg," he said as he bolted off in the direction of the roller coaster. He arrived there to find Raven already there. "Dude how'd you get here before me?" he questioned while trying to regain his breath.

"Are you forgetting about my powers? I teleported us from Titans Tower to the park in about five seconds and you're wondering how I got here before you?" remarked Raven. Beastboy started to itch his head something he always does when his embarrassed.

"Oh yeah sorry, I guess I did forget," he answered. "Enough talk lets ride," Beastboy said walking over to the cart.

"Okay I just have to take my cloak off otherwise it will be choking me the whole time," she explained. Raven took off her cloak and folded it and placed it on the ground. Beastboy couldn't take his eyes off of her. With out her cloak on she was only wearing her skin tight black leather leotard he was able to see her amazing body from head to toe. He gazed lustfully at her long smooth legs and at her magnificent curves. _Oh my God she has the perfect figure. If that cloak didn't cover her up so good I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. _

"You're so beautiful,"Beastboy proclaimed uncontrollably_. Dear God I've blew it again _he thought.

_Did he just say I was beautiful? I'm sure he did but maybe I misheard _"You think I'm beautiful?"she asked.

"God yes!" he answered_. I can't control anything I say what's wrong with me _Beastboy thought panicking to himself.

_He thinks I'm beautiful the only person who ever said that to me was Malchoir _she thought happily. A smile was beginning to grow on her face. "You're not so bad yourself,"Raven announced. Just then some light bulbs exploded but neither of them noticed them do so. Beastboy's face began to glow after hearing this_. I just flirted with her and she flirted back _he thought _this is the greatest moment of my life. _

"Well are we just going to stand here and stare at each other or are we going to ride?" asked Raven. She went over and sat into the cart as Beastboy watched still almost hypnotized by her beauty. "Come on Beastboy there's a spot in the cart with your name on it,"she said patting the place right next to herself. Beastboy ran over and leaped down next to her. He did it so fast that Raven didn't have time to move her hand out of the way. He landed perfectly onto her palm which was now on his butt. Both realizing this scrambled to to get her hand off of there. He quickly leaned forward to take the pressure of her hand and she yanked it out from under him. They both began to blush epically.

"Sorry!"they both said at the same time. "Why should you be sorry i'm the one who jumped on you,"said Beastboy.

"I'm the one who should be sorry I pretty much just accidentally felt you up,"she said. They both gave nervous smiles at each other for a few awkward moments. While they stared Beastboy thought _Wow that couldn't have went worse she's probably thinking that I meant to jump on it _he worried_. Wow he has a great butt _she thought.

"So anyways,"Raven said breaking the awkward silence"How are we suppose to start this thing,"she asked.

"That button right there," he said pointing to a button on the control desk about 25 feet away. "I'll push it,"he said. He then turned himself into a frog and shot his tongue towards the button but he couldn't even make it half way_. Okay I've done embarrassed myself enough I'm not going to be defeat by this button _thought a determined Beastboy. He then morphed into a octopus and stretched out his arm as long as he could but yet again he couldn't reach it.

"Okay I got an idea I'll get out and press the button, then I'll turn into a cheetah and chase the cart down they jump into it and turn back,"he explained.

"You could or I could just do this,"she said. She pointed to the button and a black aura clouded it and the button went down. "You forgot about my powers again Beastboy didn't you,"she questioned.

"Maybe just little,"he replied jokingly. The cart began to move gain speed by every inch. It grew faster and faster as it wisp up and down left to right on the tracts.

"Weeeeee! Aaaaaa!" cried both of them as they road. Adrenilen filled both of them as they went at top speed.

"Hey Beastboooyyyy,"said Raven as her voice carried off with the air they flew threw.

"Whaaaatttt",said Beastboy his voice carrying too.

"You want to go even fastererer?"she asked now looking at Beastboy.

"I don't think that's possibly,"he replied turning to Raven.

Raven gave a micheifivous smile and said "I'll show you fast!" Raven place her hand onto the hood of the cart her eyes turned pure white as the whole cart gained an outline of dark energy. The roller coaster ride now seemed more like a speeding bullet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"screamed Beastboy in pure terror. Raven laughed at his dismay. "Slow it down! Slow it Down!" he shouted "In the name off God stop this ride!" he pleaded. Raven realizing he was seriously afraid turned her powers loose on the roller coaster and let it slow down until it returned to normal speed. Soon after it came to a complete stop.

"I think I'm going to be sick!"he announced. Mustering all the strength he had he was able to not vomit which was sure be an instant turn off to Raven.

"Sorry some times I don't know my own strenght,"apologized Raven_. I really hope he doesn't think that I did it on purpose. I mean I did do it on purpose but I didn't think it would upset him like that. _Beastboy look at Raven and saw that she was genuinely sorry and concern which made him feel alot better.

"I'm okay just a little dizzy and pukie," he joked.

"Hey it's getting late and I don't think you can ride anymore rides so how about we call it a night,"suggested Raven. _Oh great my weak stomach has ruined my date _thought Beastboy.

"If you think so,"he said.

"Hey Beastboy, Thank you,"she said.

"For what?"he asked.

"For taking me here I've had a great time,"she said smiling,"this is the most fun that I think I may have ever had." Instantly the sick feeling Beastboy had was gone and was replace with overwhelming joy.

"Me too but I should be thanking you you're the one who took me out in the first place," he thanked her merrily. A small blush came over Raven she manged to hide it with her cloak that she was now putting back on.

"All good things must come to an end,"said Raven grabbing Beastboy's hand. A black aura circled them and teleported them to Titans Tower in second but unlike all the other time Raven had teleported Beastboy,Beastboy didn't hate the feeling nor did he worry about something going wrong he just enjoyed being with Raven while doing it.

* * *

Thank you for your patients and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It's been a while so any reviews or advice would be appreciated. I hope to get the next chapter up ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8: You Can Have Her

Hello by have the next chapter up ASAP I meant to say in three years. So for all your patience I reward you with Chapter 8.

* * *

**Chapter 8:You Can Have Her**

Beastboy and Raven walked together back into Titan's Tower only to be confront by there friends. "Alright y'all now we just want to know one simply little thing"said Cyborg " did or didn't you two just go out on a date or not,"he finished. "No!"said Beastboy. "Yes!"said Raven. At the the same time. "Well that didn't help any,"commented Cyborg.

"Beastboy you did say that you and Raven were going on a date?"asked Starfire "and that if you had anything to say about it you and her would be like Robin and I,"she added. Meanwhile Beastboy was signal for Starfire to stop talking. _Of course__ the date goes great but the others are going to ruin with all this questions _thought Beastboy now sweating uncontrollably. Raven turned and looked at Beastboy who gave a nervous grin and giggle. Her stare was interpreted by Robin.

"But more importantly did I just hear you Raven say that you and him were on a date?" questioned Robin eager to win his bet with Cyborg. "Uhhhhhh ,"said a distraught Raven still trying to comprehend what Starfire said Beastboy told her. "No way!" interpreted Cyborg"You already told us earlier it wasn't a date and you even told us to get our minds out of the gutter! You can't take it back now!,"argued Cyborg just as eager to win the bet as Robin.

Then a black aura covered a light just above them and exploded. The titans all jump back fast enough to where no glass would cut them. "What was that!" cried Robin looking up at where the light once was. "I have to o to my room and meditate," announced a bewildered Raven "This interrogation is causing my me to lose control of my emotions," she added as she turned her back and began to walk off. "You ain't going no where,"said Cyborg sliding in front of her "until I win my bet."

"Bet? What bet?" asked Raven in a frustrated voice. Starfire answered for him"Robin and Cyborg had a bet whether or not you and Beastboy went on a date." Then red lights started flashing all around and the alarm went of. _Saved by the bell _thought Beastboy. "Looks like this is going to have to wait duty calls,"said Robin running over to the big screen to see where the trouble is. "It appears to be a break in at the bank,"Robin announced pressing a button to zoom in on the bank and the criminal committing it. "It's Red X Titans Go!"ordered Robin.

* * *

Within a few minutes the Titans arrived to the scene of the crime in their own ways Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy all flew. Cyborg arrived in he's T-car and Robin rode his motorcycle. They all quickly pile into the bank only to be greeted by a large red x coming straight at them all the Titans dodged it except Cyborg which hit him and through him into the wall the red x then became sticky and hardened him to the wall. "I'm stuck,"shouted Cyborg. They heard laughing and turned to see Red X standing on the counter laughing. "Starfire help Cyborg,"ordered Robin "Raven Beastboy let's get X." Red X leaped off the counter and ran up a flight of stairs followed by Robin, Raven, and Beastboy.

When running up the stairs Red X threw a grenade behind himself exploding and knocking Robin down the stairs. "Robin!"cried Raven. "Get X I'm fine!" cried Robin back. Beastboy changed into a eagle and flew over Red X then changed into a gorilla and landed on him. "Get your hands of me you damn dirty ape!"shouted Red X as he slipped out of Beastboys grip. Red x kick him directly in the face and tried to jump out of a window at the top of the stairs only to run right into a hard cloud of dark energy. Red X spun around and launched a red x at her she tried to make a shield with dark energy but wasn't fast enough the X wrapped around Raven and she fail to the ground Red X ran over to her bent down and put his hand on her cheek and said "I heard that Starfire is taken by Robin now so according the bro-code I can't try for her anymore. So looks like your my new girl." flirted Red X.

"No she isn't!"shouted Beastboy changing in to a ram an ramming Red X hard into the wall. Next Beastboy turned into a gorilla and grabbed Red X by the foot and began to slam him into the ground again and again. Beastboy dropped him as soon as it was clear the amount of pain Red X was in. "You can have her,"moaned Red X. The other titans made it up the stairs just as Red X said it. "Good one Beastboy,"said Cyborg. Starfire went over to Raven and ripped the x that was constricting her off.

"Now let's see who Red X is!"exclaimed Beastboy reaching down and pulling of his mask. To his surprise he revealed a robot with a three second count down. "It's a boom run!"cried Robin as a huge explosion occurred with Beasboy right next to it. "Beastboy!"screamed a worried Starfire. When the smoked cleared there was black aura over Beastboy protecting him from the blast. "Thanks Raven!"exclaimed a excited Beastboy "I owe you one." Raven said nothing turned and headed out. _Oh God Raven hates me she knows I like her and she hates me _groaned Beastboy in his mind. The other Titans followed Raven back to the tower.

* * *

Now back at the tower the gang is all sitting down on the couch except for Robin who is pacing the floor in front of them. "Who could be behind this?"asked Robin. "Who would make a robot Red X and make it break into a bank just to get our attention?" questioned Robin again. "I know how about every bad guy in the city!"answered Cyborg. "No,"replied Robin "It was Slade!"

"Correct Robin!" said a voice. The Titans looked at the big screen to see Slade's face on it. "How long has it been sense we last spoken Titans four, five, or has it been six months but who's keeping count." said Slade in his usually calm and creepy voice. "I believe the last time I saw you all that green one was crying over a girl that resemble a stupid traitor that was once my apprentice. What was her name again? Aw yes, Terra." continued Slade.

"Shut your mouth Slade!" shouted Beastboy. Raven noticed how defensive Beastboy got over Slade bringing up Terra. _What if Beastboy is trying to replace Terra with me _thought Raven. Then a black aura appeared around the refrigerator and all the food in it went flying out. The others turned and looked at what happened with the food and frig. "Look's like someone is emotional!" mocked Slade to Raven. _I never got a chance to meditate once I do I'll have better control of my powers _thought Raven. "I don't know what your up to Slade with that Red X robot but I will figure it out and I will stop you!" said Robin with determination. "I just wanted to say hello,"said Slade "and what a better way to do it then with Red X to remind you of the lengths you are willing to go to in order to catch me." he continued "Goodbye I'll be seeing you all real soon." laughed Slade.

Raven raised up and quickly rushed to her room to meditate. Beastboy rushed off after her. Once in the hallway away from the other's eavesdropping ears Beastboy tried to talk to Raven. "Raven can I talk to you about what happened earlier?" asked Beastboy. "No there's nothing to talk about! I just need to meditate my powers are going cray and talking to you will only make it worse." replied Raven. Now at her door she turned around to look at a sad Beastboy. "Please just leave me alone for now,"said Raven "We've spent all last night and all today together so let's just be apart for a little while. Raven's door opened and she stepped in and the door closed behind her on Beastboy.

* * *

After much anticipation it's finally here. It's been a while so any reviews or advice is much needed and appreciated. Looking back on the older chapters I ve realized I couldn't spell for shit back then. But I'm better now.


	9. Chapter 9: Need to Know

**Chapter 9: Need to know**

_She can't stay in her room forever_ thought Beastboy. _She'll have to come out sometime. I'll just sit right here and wait for her. _Beastboy turned himself into a dog and then curled up at Raven's door determined to wait for her so he could talk to her. A few hours passed by and Beastboy began to wonder if she could stay in her room forever. Remembering when the titans first began she would stay locked in her room for very long periods of time only coming out when the alarm would sound. _If she can stay locked in her room forever then I'm gonna wait right here forever. _Beastboy thought back to a few months earlier when he thought he had found Terra. He had waited outside her classroom for her while the other titans kept paging him for help after it was clear she wanted nothing to do with him he went and meet the others and easily defeated the element monster. _If I can wait for Terra I can wait for Raven_ he thought.

Thinking about it Terra was more of a replacement for Raven. Sure he had a huge crush on Terra but nothing compared to he's deep bond with Raven. It was good having Terra another girl to flirt with that wouldn't make fun of him like Raven did. But all that was in the past Raven hasn't made fun of him for a while now and had actually flirted back with him now. Still though that might all be changing right before he's eyes as she stays locked in her room. Beastboy was slowly starting to drift off to sleep when he felt a hand start petting him a girls hand. "Raven!" said a surprised Beastboy looking up. Sadly it was Starfire not Raven. Beastboy turned back into human form and Starfire sat down next to him.

"Hey Star what's going on?"asked Beastboy.

"I'm here checking up on my friend?" replied Starfire.

"Good luck checking on Raven she's not coming out or letting anyone in,"said Beastboy.

"I wasn't talking about her. I'm checking on you Beastboy for I fear you may have the hurt that is broken,"said a concerned Starfire.

"Me heart broken no way," denied Beastboy.

"Isn't that what normally happens when a person loves another and the feelings are not sent back,"insisted Starfire.

"You know I love Raven?"sighed Beastboy "Is it that obvious?"

"You can see it from Tamaran. The way you talk to her and treat her, always trying to make her smile in all my years on earth I have never seen anyone try to make another happy like you do Raven," she said. "Also you kind of admitted it when you told me that you were going on date with her,"she continued.

"Do the others know?"asked Beastboy.

"No, but I think they've started to wonder about it,"she answered.

"Do you think Raven knows?" he asked.

"I don't know what Raven is thinking only she can tell you that,"she replied.

"Why are things so complicated!" said a frustrated Beastboy. "One minute she's throwing a cake at me then the next she's wanting me to sleep in her bed with her. I go from confiding in her, taking her on a date, she actually compliments me and now she doesn't even want to look at me!" he complained.

"I've been to many planets and I've never seen creatures as complicated as earth woman," Starfire admitted.

"You can say that again," agreed Beastboy lowering he's head.

"But Beastboy when Cybrog and Robin confront you two about your date you said it wasn't one but Raven said it was. Which is the opposite of what you two said earlier,"explained Starfire "Raven was embarrassed to go on a date with you to start with but you must have changed her mind but it seems that you were the embarrassed one after the date,"continued Starfire.

"I wasn't embarrassed but I didn't think Raven considered it a date so I said it wasn't," Beastboy said defending himself.

"Perhaps Raven thinks you're embarrassed to be with her,"deducted Starfire.

"That's it Starfire!"exclaimed Beastboy, "I just have to prove to her I'm not embarrassed to be with her!" he said now starting to smile.

"Beastboy before you do anything crazy that may not be it the only one that can tell you what's going on in the mind of her is Raven herself," said Starfire.

* * *

"What is going on inside my mind!" shouted a frustrated Raven as she is unable to meditate. "Ever time I try I just think of Beastboy and I can't" she said out load. _Okay I'll try this one more time I've been at this for hours __now_ "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted. She repeated her chant until she started floating. "Your so beautiful,"said a image of Beastboy in Raven's mind as she drops to the floor. _That's it I'm going to Nevermore and learning why I'm not able to meditate _she thought walking over to her dresser. She pulls out a locked box which is where she keeps it now after Cyborg and Beastboy got hold of it. After unlocking the box she looks down to see two thing her mirror portal and the lucky penny Beastboy had given her. She never told anyone that she went back and found it after Trigon was defeated. Forgetting about what she was doing she started thinking about how sweet it was for him to have given it to her. Shaking of the thought she took out the mirror and teleported to her own mind called Nevermore.

"Wait this isn't Nevermore!" she screamed looking around at all the meadows of flowers. "What happened here!"she cried begining to worry. She starts walking looking around she starts flying in order to get a birds eye view but discovers something familiar. "Was I just floating on a giant penny covered in flowers?" she says. It wasn't apparent standing on it but from her point of view in the air it was obviously a penny with patches of flowers on it.

"Yes you were and I can explain," said Raven's knowledge in her yellow cloak and glasses. Raven turned around to see her.

"Someone better start to!" shouted Raven "Is this why I can't meditate because you all where busy decorating!" she shouted angrily.

"In a way it is Raven, but before you get to upset all of us emotion would like to have a word with you about something," Knowledge replied calmly.

"Good because I have a few things to say to you all as well," Raven said. Raven then using her powers summoned all her emotions to come. A group of differently dressed Raven appeared in there respective colors.

"Raven I'm so happy to see you!" screamed Happiness in her pink cloak as she flung her arms around Raven to give her a bear hug. Raven pushed her off of herself. "Like wow earlier on our date with Beastboy I was so strong I could have even beat up Bravery,"giggled Happiness.

"Whatever,"said Bravery in her green cloak "I didn't see you anywhere when I saved him from that Red X bomb!" challenged Bravery.

"None of you can compare to what I did for him," interpreted Love in her purple cloak, "The way I comforted him about his parents death helped him more then any of you ever will,"Love said proud of herself.

"I said I was sorry when Rage threw his cake on him," said Timidity in her gray cloak.

"Hahahaha I remember that,"evilly laughed Rage in her red cloak. Raven just listen to her emotions as they try to out do each other on nice things that they've did to Beastboy.

"Settle down now girls I mean emotions,"said Knowledge waving with her hands. "Now we got something very important news to tell Raven."

"What is it?"questioned Raven.

"Well um..." stuttered Knowledge "As you can clearly see we all have Beastboy on the mind. Which is why you've got him on the mind as well." Knowledge explained.

"Is that why I can't meditate because you all can't get that annoying green bastard out of your minds!"Raven said angrily as Rage grew a few inches.

"He's not annoying he's funny!"Happiness replied.

"Sorry Raven but none of us find being called beautiful annoying,"explained Love.

"Well maybe he is funny sometimes and alright it felt nice to be called beautiful,"but that's no reason for all of you to go out of control. Someone could've got hurt earlier exploding that glass light bulb," Raven scorned.

"I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt Beastboy,"sobbed Timidity.

"There's more to it then just that Raven," continued Knowledge "You um..well..I don't know how to say this you...I mean us...we...uh,"stuttered Knowlege.

"We're in love with Beastboy!"shouted Bravery. "Sorry Knowledge someone had to do it.," Bravery said.

"What? What? What! Whhaaattt!" screamed Raven "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are Raven," said Love "It's been building that way for a while now all the things he's done for us. Confiding in us after we pelted him with his birthday cake was the icing on the cake no pun intended." Love explained smiling.

"Why else did you think I got you to ask him to sleep in our bed that night?"asked Bravery.

"God he looked so hot just laying there!"exclaimed Happiness.

"This is just hormones," said Raven "So what I think he's good looking! I think Aqualad is good looking but you guys don't go out of control for him!" she contiuned.

"Aqualad is no Beastboy that's why!" giggled Happiness. All of the other emotions agreed even Rage agreed Beastboy was better.

"Seriously guys you have to get a hold of yourselves!"commanded Raven to her emotions"If you don't you could end up hurting the other titans our family."she warned.

"They are our family,"said Knowledge "I wonder then if it would be like incest to be with Beastboy?"pondered Knowledge.

"Hahaha if it is we should tell Robin and Starfire that they are breaking God's law,"mocked Bravery.

"Seriously though Raven if you want us to get under control get your feelings for Beastboy under control,"explained Knowledge.

"Tell him how we really feel,"said Love.

"What if he doesn't like us?"asked Timidity.

"How can he not like us!"laughed Happiness "I mean just look at us ,"she said as she slapped Timidity's butt "we're the hottest thing around!"

"Guys you all realize that Beastboy is just using us to try to get over Terra,"said Raven "Even if he does like us it won't be the real kind that we need,"said Raven in a sad voice. All the emotions started to get sad at that thought even Happiness.

"Well you still have to tell him it's the only way you can get us under control again,"added Knowledge.

"I just need to know Raven,"said Love "we all just need to know if he loves us back and he needs to know that we love him." Love said.

"Alright I'll do it. I won't like it but I'll do it," said Raven.

"This is going to be harder then standing up to our farther you know that right, "said Bravery.

"Yes I thought it would be,"replied Raven. Raven then teleports herself out of Nevermore and is back in her room.

She walks out the door and almost trips on a now sleeping Beastboy. It was nearly 3:00 am Beastboy couldn't take the boredom of waiting plus exhausted from he's date and battle with the Red X robot was to much for the little guy. He had to rest. _I can't believe he waited all this time on me he's so sweet _thought Raven. Raven caused a black cloud of energy to come around Beastboy and gently lifted him up ,like a mother would do there sleeping child careful not to wake him. She carried him back to he's room and placed him on he's bed. She then pulled the covers over him. Looking down at Beastboy she does one of the bravest things she has ever done she bends over and kissed the lips of the sleeping Beastboy. _That was for you Love_ she thought exiting the room.

* * *

Awesome Chapter 9 this has to be my favorite chapter to have written yet. It's senior skip day at my school so I finally have had enough time to write it. Any comments and advice will be appreciated. Thank you for reading this far I've got big things plan for the next chapter you won't want to miss it ;)

Also I got all my information about Raven's emotions and their colors from this website: wiki/Emoticlones just in case any of you thought I messed up on one of the emoticlones color.


	10. Chapter 10 Inside Your Already Dead

**Author's Note:** I would like to Thank all of you for the positive reviews I received and advice. I would like to give a special thanks to lunar silver for all of his/hers advice. Without any more wait Chapter 10.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Inside Your Already Dead**

Beastboy waking from his sleep slowly opened his eyes. He had dreamed about Raven and him marrying and having children again such a wonderful dream it was a shame that he had to awake from it. Beastboy finally getting his eyes all the way opened nearly popped out of his head when he saw where he was. _I'm in my room I'm not suppose to be in my room I'm suppose to be waiting for Raven outside of her room _thought a scared Beastboy _H__ow did I get here? _he questioned in his head.

"I must have sleep walked back to my room,"Beastboy said out loud. There was a knock on his door. "Who is it?"asked Beastboy.

"It is I Starfire,"responded the voice beyond the door.

"Come in Star,"said Beastboy as the door slid open. Starfire walked in.

"I was just making sure you where okay," said Starfire

"I'm ok I sleep walked back to my room but other then that I'm pretty good,"joked Beastboy.

"You did not walk in your sleep to here Raven carried you,"announced Starfie "I saw her lift you with her powers. I followed her making sure she was taking you back to your room and wasn't going to harm you."

"Really?!"said a happy Beastboy "Raven carried me back. She does care,"shrieked Beastboy happily. "Come on Star Raven would never purposely hurt me,"he continued. "Anyways do you want to hear my genius plan to prove to Raven I'm not embarrassed to be with her?"asked Beastboy raising his eyebrows up and down.

"I most certainly would,"answered Starfire.

"Well I'm going to wait until the whole team is in one room then I'm going to walk up to Raven and be all like I got something for you in a real sexy voice then bam I give her the greatest kiss of her life right there in front of everyone. That will prove to her I'm not embarrassed,"said Beastboy.

"But what if she doesn't want to be kissed in public by you?"asked Starfire

"Oh she will once I start kissing her I've been practicing kissing on the mirror for years now I'm sure I'm great at it by now,"said Beastboy "But don't tell the others what I'm doing I want to see the looks on there faces once they see me kissing her,"told Beastboy.

"Okay I won't you can trust me,"said Starfire leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Raven's room she is standing in front of her mirror, not the portal one, practicing what she is going to say to Beastboy.

"Beastboy I think I may have feelings for you,No"she said not liking that line in the mirror "Beastboy I like like you,No,"she tried a new line.

"Beastboy there comes a time in every girls life when, No,"she tried again "Beastboy I'm madly in love with you take me away from this place,No" she said not liking that one either. "Maybe I'll just say Beastboy let's be a couple, really fast,"she said "or I'll tell him really quietly so he can't hear. That would never work Beastboy's big ears would ear," she said. Then all of a sudden there starts to be a knocking sound at her door. _Oh God what if it's Beastboy _she thought.

"Let me in friend I have most wonderful news,"said Starfire. The door opened and Starfire jumped in.

"You should come to the living room Beastboy has something to give you,"said Starfire happily.

"What is it?"asked Raven.

"I can not tell for it would violate my promise not to tell with Beastboy but it is a most wonderful gift,"she said bubbling over with excitement.

"Well I have something to tell Beastboy in private anyways so I'll come,"Raven said. They both walked down the hall way as the sound of thunder roared and rain pounded on the tower. A massive thunderstorm had came to jump city that day. "Did Thunder and Lighting get bored and started making this storm,"joked Raven as they made there way into the living room.

Robin and Cyborg was playing video games and Beastboy was pacing the floors waiting for Raven to come out. Beastboy looking up saw Starfire and Raven walk in after a big gulp from Beastboy he walked over to her "Hey Raven I got something for you, "he tried to say sexy like but it was more nervous then sexy.

"I have got something to tell you alone Beastboy,"Raven said.

"You can tell me after this,"Beastboy said as he began to lean in for a kiss. Just as he start to get close the lights went out so he stopped himself ,kissing her in the dark would defeat the purpose of wanting everyone to see.

"Yo who cut out the lights!"shouted Cyborg.

"The storm must have knock out the power,"concluded Robin.

"Aw, man and I was kicking your butt to in that video game,"said a disappointed Cyborg.

"Hey Cy can you cut on your flashlight and shine it over here for a second I got something I have to do?"asked Beastboy wanting him to light their kiss so they all could see.

"Sure thing,"said Cyborg as the flashlight that's connected to his shoulder raised up and began to shine. When the light panned over to them the whole team except Raven saw their worst enemy Slade standing behind Raven with laser pointing it at the unaware beauty.

"Raven look out!"screamed Beastboy as he pushed Raven out of the way of the lasers ray. The beam from the laser shot straight through Beastboys chest as his blood splattered on the other titans.

"Beastboy!"cried Raven catching him before he fell to the ground. Slade jump backward back into the darkness of the tower as his evil laugh filled the room.

"Titans go!"screamed Robin as him, Cyborg ,and Starfire tried to locate Slade in the darkness.

"Beastboy, it will be okay you'll be alright,"said Raven holding his bloody body in her arms as tears filled her eyes. Beastboy tried to say something but all that came out was coughs of blood. "Why did you do it Beastboy,I'd would have rather the beam hit me then you,"sobbed Raven tears now failing fast from her big blue eyes.

The other titans tried to look for Slade in the darkness Starfire green balls of energy around her hands had provided more light so they could see. Slade quickly put a end to that by jumping up and kicking Starfire from behind knocking her down.

"Starfire,"cried a concern Robin "I'll get you for that Slade!"Robin shouted.

"No I will be getting you,"Slade said as he broke a chair over Robins back. Cyborg began shooting off his plasma gun randomly into the darkness in the area of Slade but Slade mange to dodge all of them but Starfire and Robin weren't as lucky Cybrgs plasma ray hit both of them as they were trying to get back up knocking them down again.

Raven now cradling Beastboys lifeless body was having a emotional breakdown "No Beastboy you can't die not yet not before I tell you how I feel, please don't die!"Raven sceamed in agony. She knew Beastboy was dead but she couldn't admit it to her self she wouldn't be able to handle the truth. Slade knocked her down from behind and pointed the laser at her. Rage took over all of Ravens emotions. Tears stop flowing down her blue eyes as they were replaced with four red ones. A flash of lighting allowed Raven to see where Slade and his laser was at. So she grab the weapon that had shot her beloved with a tentacle of dark energy and broke it into pieces. Slade quickly ran to the hallway carefully dodging Ravens black energy tentacles. The lights came back on just as Slade ran into the hallway Raven flew after him faster then Raven had ever flew before.

The other titans sprang back to their feet. "Cyborg you and Starfire try to help Beastboy I'll go after Slade with Raven!"Robin commanded. Robin ran after Slade and Raven down the hall way. Slade had made a bad turn and had ended up at a dead end now trapped as a demonic Raven caught up to him Slade remained calm.

"I'm going to kill you Slade!"screamed Raven in a demonic voice.

"On the contrary Raven it is I who have killed you. I've been watching you and Beasyboy I was with you two on your date. I made the Red X bot flirt with you just to see his reaction he feel for it like a fish a worm. Face it Raven with him dead you will lose control of your emotions and powers putting you and everyone you love in great danger. Face it Raven inside your already dead your only reason for living is lying in a pool of his own blood as we speak."laughed Slade.

"You going to be lying in your own blood soon enough!"shouted Raven. Her dark energy tentacles wrapped around Slades arms, legs ,and neck preparing to pull him apart as Robin ran up.

"Don't do it Raven don't drop down to his level!"cried Robin "If you kill him you just as bad as he is!" Raven ignored Robin and all at once she ripped of all is limbs and head off his body. Revealing circuits and wires.

"It's just another damn robot!"screamed a frustrated Raven.

Slade's voice came out of the robots head and said "Now children you honestly didn't think I'd put myself in such danger did you."

"Guys come quick!"screamed Cyborg "He's not dead yet." At this rage lost control of Raven and she and Robin raced back to where the others where. They ran an knelt down next to Beastboy.

"He's he going to be alright?"asked Robin

"Not if we don't do something fast he has a hole through his lung, his slipped into a coma, he'll be dead soon if we don't hurry!" cried Cyborg as a tear ran down his human eye.

"Quick let's get him to the medical wing!"commanded Robin.

"There's no time for that! We only have one chance! Raven you have to use your powers to heal and make it fast!"Cyborg demanded

"I don't know if I can I'm to emotional I can't control my powers good anymore!"said Raven crying

"You have to try you're his only hope!"said Robin tears failing from under his mask.

"Please save Beastboy!" sobbed Starfire tears streaming down her face.

Raven put her hands on Beastboy wound and tried to heal it but nothing happens her emotions couldn't handle it.

"I can't do it!"screamed Raven. Cyborg changed his arm into a plasma cannon and pointed it at Raven's head.

"Save him or I'll blast you head off!"screamed Cyborg.

"Cyborg No!" cried Robin grabbing his arm and pointing it down.

_Emotions I know this is a hard time for us _thought Raven _but please calm down and save the man we love._

Raven putting her hand over Beastboys wound again chants "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" as a bright white light shines over Beastboy and his wound began to close.

"Your doing it Raven keep going,"cheered Cyborg

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she repeats again until his wound is completely healed.

"He's vital signs are good!"cried Cyborg with delight, "You know I was just kidding about blasting your head off right." he added.

Beastboy raised back up and looked at all the happy tear stained faces of his team mates.

"Now where was I?" said Beastboy "Oh yeah!"

He grab Raven behind her head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss all the years of practice had finally paid off. Raven was shocked but kissed back putting her tongue in Beastboys mouth. Cyborg and Robin's mouth dropped to the floor and Starfire giggled. The kiss was so great so full of love that it was to much for Ravens emotions to handle no one had ever kissed her not even her own mother. A black aura circled Beastboy starting at his lips which where on Raven's. The aura completely engulfed Beastboy and launched him across the room through the window into the rain outside. Beastboy manged to turn into a bird and save himself and flew back inside.

"Beastboy!"cried the others all running over to him.

_I was afraid of this _thought Raven _I can't be with him my emotion will not allow it I just threw him out a window next time it could be worse I could kill him and not mean too _thought Raven as she pulls her hood over her face to hide her tears.

"Are you okay Beastboy?"asked Starfire helping him to his feet.

"My side hurts really bad,"complained Beastboy.

"I think you broke your rib,"said Cyborg feeling his side.

"Also the glass cut you up pretty bad,"said Robin pointing to the cut marks dripping blood all over Beastboy's body.

"What's your problem Raven!"shouted Cyborg "If you didn't want him to kiss you you could've just pushed him of you didn't have to throw him out a window!"

"Yeah Raven you could have killed him!"shouted Robin also "You just saved his life and you almost ended it. "

Raven turned around she couldn't bear the sight of Beastboy hurt by her own hand.

"Raven,"said Beastboy. Raven turned her head when she heard Beastboy voice.

"I'm sorry for kissing you,"apologized Beastboy " I thought you liked me. Sorry it won't happen again,"said Beastboy fighting back tears.

Raven couldn't stay there anymore after hearing that afraid her emotions would lose control again she teleported to her room where everything in it began to be thrown around by her out of control powers.

The other titans took Beastboy to the medical wing and fixed him up and comforted him.

"It will be okay there are plenty of fish in the sea,"said Cyborg

"I don't want a fish I want a bird named Raven,"said Beastboy sitting on the patient table"I wish Slade would've killed instead at least I wouldn't have had to know Raven hating me."

"Don't say such terrible things Beastboy,"Starfire commanded.

"Starfires right don't be like that,"said Robin "In a few months you will fogotten that you ever liked Raven in the first place."he continued "At least you got one date out of her no other boy can say that."said Robin slapping him on the back.

"Yeah I guess I did get that far with her one date,"said Beastboy. Cyborg quietly slipped fifty dollars in Robins hand Robin had won the bet after all this time.

"Stay in here and rest up we'll come check up on you later,"said Cyborg as they all walked out.

"I've got to get out of hear!"said Beastboy "I've got to get away. I can't stay here with Raven every time I see her the heartbreak will just come back!"he reasoned. "I ran away from the Doom Patrol I can run away from the Teen Titans!"he cried as he opened an window changed into a eagle and flew away.

* * *

There you go Chapter 10 pretty long I know I hate doing long chapters but it kind of just happened that way. The next 3 chapter will be songfics one for Beastboy one for Raven and one for them both. Until then reviews would be nice because I worked really hard on this chapter. Thank you all for reading the story this far just a few more chapters to go.


	11. Chapter 11 Serenity

**Author's** **note:** Sorry for the delay in writing this chapter been real busy lately with graduation and prom and all the stuff seniors have to do lol. But anyways this Chapter is going to be a songfic to Godsmack's Serenity you should look it up it's a pretty good song. First songfic so don't judge to harshly.

* * *

**Chapter 11:Serenity **

Beastboy had only been flying a few minutes now but was already flying over the city park. As he looked down and saw the shady tree that him and Raven had sat and talked under on their date.

_As I sit here and slowly close my eyes  
I take another deep breath  
And feel the wind pass through my body  
I'm the one in your soul  
Reflecting inner light  
Protect the ones who hold you  
Cradling your inner child_

Beastboy quickly closed he's eyes not wanting to look at anything that reminded him of he's love Raven. He felt the wind pass through him as he flew. He never liked flying much it would always remind of the time when he was a child and instead of protecting he's parents from danger he flew away in fear and watched them die. "It's kinda sad that I"ll stand and fight the worst of monsters but will run away when Raven rejected me,"said Beastboy to himself.

_I need serenity  
In a place where I can hide  
I need serenity  
Nothing changes, days go by_

"I just need somewhere to go that I can have serenity and not have to keep thinking about Raven,"thought Beastboy. But no matter where he went as long as he's heart came with him so would the thought of Raven.

_Where do we go when we just don't know  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing  
And when will we learn to control  
_

Beastboy didn't know where to go everywhere he looked brought up memories of Raven. The Pizza place where the titans had eaten countless times, the fair where he had won Raven a stuffed chicken, and the abandon amusement park where him and her rode the rollercoaster together on their date. Beastboy wonder maybe if he turned back that he could keep trying with Raven and maybe get her. He realized that was stupid he could never get her. The dream that he had a few night ago in Ravens room about Raven and himself getting married and having children was just a dream and just like Cyborg had told him "Dreams mean nothing".

_Tragic visions slowly stole my life  
Tore away everything  
Cheating me out of my time  
I'm the one who loves you  
No matter wrong or right  
And every day I hold you  
I hold you with my inner child_

Beastboy started having visions of he's tragic past of he's parents death that took away he's childhood from him. But he also remembered the feeling of relief that he had when Raven comforted him when he told her about it. He would always love her for helping him get over he's parents death and he's inner child would always love her too.

_I need serenity  
In a place where I can hide  
I need serenity  
Nothing changes, days go by_

Where do we go when we just don't know  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing  
And when will we learn to control

Even though he would always love her he thought that she would never love him so he kept flying and he kept flying. By this time he was over the ocean he saw a rock and landed on it and changed back to normal. "This is far enough for today,"he said "where I'll go to tomorrow is another story." Beastboy didn't exactly know where he was at he knew he had flew straight since leaving the tower but he had never been to this random rock before which was a good thing no memories of Raven it could bring up and the serene place was very peaceful.

_Where do we go when we just don't know  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing  
And when will we learn to control_

I need serenity _I need serenity _ _I need serenity _ _I need serenity _ _I need serenity _

He felt terrible for leaving the other titans without saying goodbye but it would have been to painful and they would have tried to stop him. "Goodbye Raven,"Beastboy said. Saying it was still painful.


	12. Chapter 12 Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's note:** Hello here is Ch 12 a songfic of Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Behind Blue Eyes**

Raven was lying in her bed in her room clutching in her right hand the lucky penny Beastboy had given her ,and her arms wrapped around the giant stuff chicken that Beastboy had won her at the fair a few years ago. She never liked that chicken but it and the penny were the only things that she had that Beastboy had given her so they were now her most prized possessions. The alarm began to sound as red light began to flash in her room she wasn't leaving her no matter what she wouldn't be able to look at Beastboy without busting out in tears. But the other titans knocked on her door anyways when she didn't come down.

"Raven it's about Beastboy he's ran away a few hours ago,"said Robin. Raven went to the door in a second.

"What happened?!"asked Raven.

"When I went to check on him he wasn't there I looked all through the tower but he wasn't anywhere. So I check the cameras from the medical wings and it shows him turning into a eagle and flying away."explained Cyborg.

"Eagles can fly up to 120 mile per hour that happened three hours ago so he could be anywhere in a 360 mile radius so we have a lot of ground to cover titans!" explained Robin "First Starfire you fly over the city and get a bird's eye view see if you can spot him, Cyborg go to the police department and put out a search for him and log into all the police cameras Beastboy is bound to have been seen by one of them, Raven you..."

"I'm not going!" shouted Raven "I'm the reason he ran away in the first place even if I find him I wouldn't be able to make him come back,"Raven argued.

"Yeah we know you made him run away which is more of a reason for you to help look for him!" shouted an upset Cyborg.

"We almost lost Beastboy earlier today Raven we do not want to lose him again,"calmly explained Starfire. Raven shook her head and closed her door _Searching for Beastboy would be to emotional I would put everyone in the entire city in jeopardy with my powers _Raven thought.

"Raven!" shouted Robin "I'm begining to wonder who's worse you or Slade! Come on guys let's go find our real friend."

_No one knows what it's like_  
_To be the bad man_  
_To be the sad man_  
_Behind blue eyes_  
_And no one knows_  
_What it's like to be hated_  
_To be fated to telling only lies_

Raven started sobbing in here room she hasn't felt this alone in a long time her own friend don't even like her and the boy that she loved ran away because of her. However all this only happened because of lies that she told the biggest one being that she doesn't love Beastboy. She wanted to look for him every part of her wanted to see him again and tell him how she really feels but for his own safety she couldn't her powers would hurt him again.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_  
_As my conscience seems to be_  
_I have hours, only lonely_  
_My love is vengeance_  
_That's never free_

Raven remember the dream she had about Beastboy all the things that he has done for her. Now it seems like her dreams are going to be the closest she ever gets to telling him. But she only have hours of loneliness ahead of her. Her Farther had gotten his vengeance on her after all she couldn't fall in love without her powers going out of control.

_No one knows what its like_  
_To feel these feelings_  
_Like i do, and i blame you!_  
_No one bites back as hard_  
_On their anger_  
_None of my pain and woe_  
_Can show through_

"No one knows how this feels!" cried a heartbroken Raven "Damn you Trigon!" blamed Raven. Raven's anger wasn't the only part of Trigon she had to deal with all the powerful emotions that come from love was a part that she had to deal with.

_ No one knows what its like_  
_To be mistreated, to be defeated_  
_Behind blue eyes_  
_No one knows how to say_  
_That they're sorry and don't worry_  
_I'm not telling lies_

_"_If I could only see Beastboy one more time without my powers going crazy I'd tell him I'm sorry. I'd hold him in my arms and tell him not to worry anymore!"cried Raven. Raven has been mistreated her whole life but she felt hat she had mistreated Beastboy worse than anyone has ever mistreated her.

_No one knows what its like_  
_To be the bad man, to be the sad man_  
_Behind blue eyes._

_"_Goodbye Beastboy,"said Raven shoving her face into the tear stained stuffed chicken.


	13. Chapter 13 I Miss You

**_Author_ Note's:**Hello here is Chapter 13 a songfic of "I Miss You" by Blink-182.

* * *

**Chapter 13: I Miss You**

_I miss you_

Beastboy had long since fallen asleep on his rock in the ocean. He dreamed the same happy dream where him and Raven were married with children only this time it didn't end happily. The scene of their family melted away and was replaced by the scene of Raven throwing him out the window for kissing her. Beastboy instantly sprang awake.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

Beastboy sat on his rock a started to cry. Despite the fact that Raven had thrown him out a window he missed her so much. He loved seeing her again even his nightmares were made better just by her being in them. He though about the movie Raven liked _Nightmare Before Christmas_ he recalled the main characters Jack and Sally wishing him and Raven could have a happy ending like that.

_Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends _

Beastboy wanted nothing more than to go back to Titans tower and do what ever it takes to get Raven even if we had to do something creepy like celebrate Halloween on Christmas something Raven would likely do. Also if he could lay in her bed with her again he never want it to end. Beastboy missed Raven already more than he had ever missed anyone before.

_I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you_

However Raven missed Beastboy more. Raven crying in her room with her powers out of control was a terrible sit. She wanted Beastboy back.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time _

"Where are you Beastboy, I'm so sorry!" cried Raven out load. the darkness of her surrounded her almost smoothing her. "If only you'd come back Beastboy. I lost you when I thought Slade had killed you I don't want to lose you again!" shouted Raven tear streaming down her neck into darkness. She wanted Beastboy there with her in her bed like a few nights ago instead of the giant chicken he won for her.

_And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to find you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

She watched a spider in her room catch a fly and devour it's insides temporarily taking her mind off Beastboy. But she felt like that spider not having went and look for Beastboy. "The last time I'm ever going to see Beastboy was when my powers threw him out the window!"sobbed a frustrated Raven "Beastboy please come back I"ll tell you everything I just want to see you again!"

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

Beastboy couldn't get Raven out of his head he keep hearing he voice in his head saying things will be alright.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

Raven keep hearing Beastboy's voice saying she was beautiful and saying "Sorry I thought you liked me" the last words she heard from him.

_I miss you, I miss you_

_I miss you, I miss you_

_I miss you, I miss you_

_I miss you, I miss you_

Beastboy stood up turned into a eagle and headed back to Titans Tower he had to see Raven one last time even if it was just as a fly on her wall.

* * *

**Please Read:**We are nearing the end of my Fanfic there is only one chapter left so please stay with me. Give me all the reviews you can because I have to endings in mind and don't know wheter to make it a happy ending or a tragic ending. So tell me what you think. And thanks for making it this far.


	14. Chapter 14 Dream Come True

**Chapter 14: Dream Come True**

**_Author_ Note's: **This will be the last chapter of this fanfic there's a Bible verse that says " Better is the end of a thing than the beginning thereof" so I hope that after three years of this this last chapter is worth it. Also the fans have spoken and it seems people want this to have a _ ending. Well I'll just let you read and see.

* * *

"Yo Robin have you found out anything?" questioned Cyborg through his communicator to Robin.

"Negative, have you seen Beastboy pass by any of the city's cameras yet?" questioned Robin.

"No,"answered Cyborg,"I'll keep looking though for as long as it takes!" said a determined Cyborg.

"Me too, I'll let you go and see how Starfires doing. Robin out," said Robin as Cyborg's is replaced by Starfire on Robin's communicator. "Star have you seen anything of Beastboy at all?" asked Robin.

"I have seen no sign of our friend flying above the city, Robin," answered Starfire just as Beastboy in eagle form flew by behind her, "I fear that something terrible has befallen him Robin. Slade almost killed him yesterday he may have succeeded today!" continued Starfire as tears begin to build in her eyes.

"It will be alright Starfire Beastboy can take care of himself and I'm sure we'll find him it's only a matter of time. We just have to keep our eyes peeled and stay vigilant. Anyways I've distracted you to long all ready let's continue the search. Robin out,"said Robin as the screen goes black.

* * *

Beastboy saw Starfire as he flew by and quickly picked up speed headed for the tower. Luckily Starfire was distracted by Robin over the communicator to notice him. Bestboy was now out of Starfires sight and almost to the tower. Beastboy was a nervous wreck almost like he was going to talk to her but he knew he wasn't._ I'm just going to slip in her room as a bug get one last goo look at her then run away for good _thought Beastboy _but what if she isn't there Starfire isn't in the tower what if she isn't. Well I guess I'll have to stay in there and wait for her. God I sound creepy. _ Beastboy however justified his creepiness by thinking that this is going to be the last time he ever sees the girl he loves so he has a little room to be a little creepy.

Beastoy landed on the roof climb through the air vent as a bug then changed into a mouse and ran through the vent until he was sure he was in the one that led to Raven's room. He had already did this before when he spied on Raven and Malchoir when he was a fly on the wall while Malchoir taught her new spells. He turned into a fly and flew right into her room and landed on her wall.

Raven was lying on her bed crying hold the stuff chicken he had won her. _Weird I thought she hated that _thought Beastboy _What is she crying about? _Raven got up from her bed and got down on her knees. _What is she doing? _thought Beastboy. Raven was doing something that she had never done before she was about to pray. When your half demon praying isn't something you really do but Raven was desperate.

"Dear God,"prayed Raven out loud "I'm not really sure how to go about this so I'll just say what I want. If you can bring the boy that I love Beastboy back so that I can finally tell him that I love him that would be great." said Raven sobbing "Also if you can give me better control over my emotions and powers so that I don't accidentally throw him through a window again that would also be great...what's tht word that is used to end these?"

"Amen!" said Beastboy who changed back human.

"Beastboy! I love you!" cried Raven who then ran over to him and gave him the greatest kiss of his life. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms wrapped around her both where to busy making out to notice that her powers were not going out of control. When the kiss finally came to an end Beastboy said "I love you too Raven. I only regret that I never told you sooner."

"I wish I had said it too. You know they say love is blind and I guess this is what happens when love is blindest." answered a smiling Raven "You know the other's are out looking for you we might want to tell them you're okay,"suggested Raven.

"Nah let them keep looking for a little longer I just want little alone time with you," Beastboy said kissing Raven again.

"My prayers were answered!" shouted Raven.

"And my dream come true!"shouted Beastboy.

Indeed Beastboy dream had come true after five years of dating the two of them finally got married. There wedding was beautiful all honorary titans attended. Cyborg was Beastboy's Best man and Raven's Bride's maid was Starfire. Saying "I Do" felt like saying "I love you" for the first time back in Raven's room all those years ago. Within ten years of marriage they had two children a boy with Beastboys green hair and Raven's skin that could turn into animals and a daughter with Beastboy's green skin and Raven's violet hair that also inherited Raven's power's.

**THE END**

* * *

**PLEASE READ: **There it is A very happy ending to a fanfic that took me three years lol. Thank you to ever one that has tooken the time to read this Thank you to all who favorited and followed this and or favoritered or followed me. I'm really like about to cry as I finish this hope that it might have the same effect on you. Did you like how a slip the title of every chapter in the dialogue if you pay attention I also slipt the name of the story in this chapter. So once and for all **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**


End file.
